A Different Destiny: Episode 1
by teenwriter827
Summary: The law has changed at the end of TPM and now Jedi can have families. Anakin is raised on Naboo being taught the ways of the force by Obi-Wan, who has help from Siri Tachi. Will this change his destiny? Def. Anakin/Padmé ?Siri/Obi-Wan? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why its not working. The Original is A Different Destiny by Periwinkle Dwarves. Read that and then read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

Siri Tachi was shocked when Obi-wan came up to her, and in front of everyone, Kissed her. Shocked but pleased, she looked at him, not even noticing Anakin and the Queen approaching. "Siri this is my Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and her royal majesty, Queen Amidala of Naboo. And coming our way is Boss Nass of The Gungans. Everyone this is Jedi Knight Siri Tachi."

"Pleased to meet you." Anakin and the queen said at the same time. They looked at the other and smiled warmly. Siri raised a questioning eyebrow and stretched out her senses. What she found shocked her. Anakin and this fourteen year old had a very strong connection already. A glance at Obi-wan confirmed that these two were important to each other.

"Well I'm glad to meet you too."

"If you would excuse me Master Jedi, Ani, I have some political business I need to take care of."

"Would you mind taking Anakin. He needs lessons in politics."

"Of course Master Kenobi."

"Please it's Obi-wan."

"Obi-wan then. Master Tachi, Ani come on."

"Race you to the throne room."

"Your on!" They took off leaving the two Jedi Knight's laughing at the pair. They made quite the sight. A Jedi Apprentice and a queen. "Those two were made for eachother. It was quite obvious that Anakin brings out the child In her, and she brings the best of him."

"Ha. They obviously care a great deal about each other."

"Yes. When Anakin first saw her, he had asked her if she was a an angel."

"Ha. Very original."

"She was the one who convinved Yoda to change the rule on attachments."

"Yes. That I believe."

"I believe that we are meant to be the example on how the order has changed. I'm thinking of taking an apprentice. Ferus Olin is about Anakin's age."

"I believe that that could be benificial."

"Yes." The two walked off to talk in less public circumstances.

* * *

Anakin sat in a state of restlessness. He couldn't quite pinpoint it. Taking out his com link he discreetly motioned to the queen. She nodded and he stepped away. "Master. Come in."

"Yes padawan?"

"I sense something. I'm not sure what exactly but something."

"I don't sense anything."

"It is there master."

A minute passed, then "Alright. I've notified the palace gaurds to be on the look out. Siri is going to check on the security, and I'm combing the palace. Do not leave the Queen's side."

"Yes master."

"And stay alert. Kenobi out." Anakin put his com link away and reentered the room. Instead of sitting by the Queens side he stood almost directly beside her, eyes alert and senses stretched. He felt the malice coming from the behind the door. Realizing exactly what it was he reacted quickly. "Captain the door, milady get down." In instant later he was repelling blaster shots. He used the force to push the would be assassin against a pole while Captain Panaka arrested him. "Already saving me again Padawan Skywalker?" Padme said with a laugh as Obi-wan came into the room, lightsaber drawn. "Captain, we will take it from here. Please escort the queen out. Anakin, Siri will stay with the queen. You come with me."

"Yes master."

* * *

"I don't have a father and that's okay. Obi-wan is the only father I need. He loves Siri therefore I say welcome to the family Siri and Obi-wan Kenobi!" He raised his glass and nodded towards the newly wedded couple.

The Queen would soon be leaving office after her second term, and so Anakin would have to find a new reason to convince the council to let him stay. They had only started dating recently. He had heard rumours that she would stay in office for a third term. He hoped that was true.

()()

It took all of Padme's control not to cry at the fact that Obi-wan, Siri, and Ferus were leaving. But most importantly, Ani. Over the years her and Anakin had slowly fallen in love. With Obi-wan and Anakin leaving to go to Ansion to solve a border dispute, she was returning to thesenate after a leave ordered by the Supreme chancellor. A reunion her family of sorts. For that's what they were. A family.

End

Next chapter Is the Attack of the Clones.


End file.
